


Berries

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco had no damn idea, Draco's intrigued, Harry is one hell of a flirt, Harry's interested, M/M, TM's drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Harry's interested, Draco's intrigued. Harry is one hell of a flirt, Draco had no damn idea. Until the berries appeared that day at lunch.





	

Draco thought nothing of it when bowls of ripe berries appeared at lunch. It was spring, and the house elves were happy. Had been since the end of the war. 

He hadn't expected, however, to notice Potter possessively claim a large bowl.

He had a perfect eyeline view in Potter's direction, too.

Some people doused their berries with heavy cream and spooned them up, but Potter ate them one by one with his fingers. Draco was appalled at Potter's table manners. Until he saw the other man pick up a blood red strawberry and place it carefully on his tongue.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Potter's fingers were slow and deliberate; his waiting tongue patient. The muscle cradled the berry, then withdrew into Potter's mouth. 

Draco breathed again when Potter began chewing. Once, twice, three times, hidden teeth moved inside slightly stubbled cheeks. Then Potter swallowed his berry and Draco watched throat muscles work inside a long, tanned neck.

Next Potter's fingers found a shockingly fat blackberry. It looked so delicious Draco was inspired to seek his own bowl of fresh fruit. He found one immediately, sitting untouched in front of him. Since he always ate alone at the decimated Slytherin table, this wasn't surprising. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

He found a blackberry of his own and put it on his tongue. It was heavy for a berry and he held it passively in his mouth, waiting for the right moment to bite down and burst the drupelets.

He looked at Potter again and nearly swallowed his blackberry whole when he saw Potter staring directly at him.

Then he looked again, miserable raspberry cheeks prickling, and saw Potter wasn't really looking at him at all. He was lost in thought: unfocused and vague.

Draco bit his blackberry fiercely and reeled at the strong, sweet flavour.

Potter licked a fingertip.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Checking again, Draco decided Potter was gazing beyond Draco's left ear. He relaxed. Staring now undaunted, he watched as Potter tipped his head back slightly to pour a handful of blueberries into his mouth. 

He looked intent, as though the berries were gifts; the last fruit Potter could expect for weeks. 

Potter licked his palm once, wide, and reached for more. This time he picked through the bowl, apparently looking for raspberries. He took perhaps four, and ate them from his fingers with white teeth. 

Draco shifted. Somehow he'd eaten too much, or grown again. These trousers were too small.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Harry tracked Saffron as she hovered over Malfoy, then dropped a note into his bowl. 

Wondering how long he could keep Malfoy's attention, he tongued hiding seeds from his molars, then sucked his fingers; removing the juice with teeth, lips and tongue.

The game ended when Malfoy saw the scroll and plucked it -- cheeks flaring -- from his fruit.

Forbidding nervousness, Harry looked right toward Malfoy's eyes, waiting for him to finish reading and look up. He wondered how Malfoy would feel about what he had written.

_You should see what I can do with the stem of a ripe cherry._

 

 

_fin._


End file.
